Aestas, le Royaume oublié
by Eme Weasel
Summary: 1994: Draco malfoy disparait mystérieusement. 1997: Les sorciers se déchirent. Les mangemorts se sont alliés à des bètes monstrueuses qui révèlent aux sorciers l'existance d'une île oubliée dont les habitants devront combattre aux côtés du survivant
1. Chapter 1

Juin 1994

Cette nuit là, il faisait froid. Le vent déchainé s'écrasait inlassablement contre les arbres de la forêts interdite et leurs ombres mouvantes aurait inquiété n'importe qui, mais pas lui. Non, Harry Potter ne prêtait pas attention au paysage qu'offrait les éléments déchainés. Il réfléchissait, le lendemain se déroulerait la 3e tâche du Tournois des trois sorciers et même s'il ne se l'avouerait jamais, Harry était inquiet.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment qui l'avait tiré du lit au beau milieu de la nuit mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer la source de son malaise. Après tout, il avait réussit les deux premières tâches et avait obtenu de bonnes notes, alors que lui arrivait t-il ? Harry ne se rendit compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait que quand il vit une ombre s'avancer. Tout de suite, il pointa sa baguette devant lui

"_ Qui est là? Demanda t-il

_ Tiens tiens, répondit une voix qu'il connaissait très bien, Saint Potter est insomniaque? Il fait une petite promenade avant d'aller se morfondre dans son lit?

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux, Malfoy ? Demanda Harry avec dégoût

_ Je suis venu te dire adieu Potter, après tout demain se déroulera la dernière épreuve, non ? Il y a des chances pour que ça soit la dernière fois que l'on se voit .. Il répliqua moqueusement."

Sur le coup Harry s'énerva, et cette rencontre se termina comme toutes les autres par une bagarre et un retenue, mais Harry aurait du s'apercevoir que Draco était sérieux lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces paroles. Qu'il avait été stupide! Il l'avait pourtant remarqué que quelque chose clochait, que malgré son ton provocateur, les yeux de Malfoy étaient sérieux, mortellement sérieux.

Mais cette nuit là, Harry était très loin de penser que les paroles de Draco ne lui étaient pas adressé, elles ne le concernaient pas.

Deux jours plus tard, après que Cédric soit enterré, on remarqua l'absence d'un élève. Draco Malfoy qui avait tout simplement disparu comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.


	2. Chapter 2

1 septembre 1997

Le quai dela voie 9 3/4 était plein à craquer. Malgré la guerre, les sorciers et les moldus restaient fidèles à Dumbledore et continuaient d'envoyer leurs jeunes enfants à l'école de sorcellerie et cela remplissait de joie le cœur d'Harry. Les enfants étaient beaucoup plus en sécurité à Poudlard que n'importe où ailleurs.

Depuis la fin de sa quatrième année où il avait vu Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-prononcer-le-nom revenir à la vie, la guerre battait de son plein. Les attaques s'étaient multipliées et tous les Aurors avaient étés réquisitionnés pour défendre l'Angleterre des folies de Voldemort.

Harry était très heureux de revenir à Poudlard même si il y revenait pour sa dernière année. Il adorait le château. Le jeune homme avait passé ses vacances cloitré au 12 Square Grimmaud à travailler et s'entraîner encore et encore avec les professeurs les plus impitoyables qui soient: Maugrey Fol Oeil, McGonagall et le pire de tous: Rogue. Ce dernier passait son temps à le provoquer et semblait le détester un peu plus à chaque seconde qu'ils passaient ensemble.

Cependant les sorciers avait résistés au Lord Noir et s'étaient courageusement battus. Mais depuis quelques mois, ce n'étaient plus des mangemorts qui les attaquaient mais des créatures à la forme humanoïdes, les Narshaks.

Harry avait déjà eu l'_immense _bonheur de rencontrer une de ces créatures. Il courrait derrière Pattenrond au beau milieu du chemin de traverse quand la rue fut soudainement infestée de _choses_ grisâtres avec une tête en forme de Poire. Sur le coup, Harry se sentit au bord du fou rire C'était nerveux, de plus la créature n'avait pas l'air commode mais ce fut plus fort que lui, _C_'était tellement ridicule ..

Le monstre qui lui faisait face était un peu moins haut que ses congénères mais possédait une musculature remarquable. Il possédait des griffes redoutables qui manquèrent de lui trancher la tête dès la première seconde mais Harry se reprit très vite et après un combat acharné, il vint à bout de son adversaire. Tout l'Ordre avait du participer à cette bataille et malgré quelques frayeurs, les hommes de Dumbledore triomphèrent et capturèrent plusieurs Narshaks afin de les interroger. S'en était suivi une véritable prise de tête car le veritaserum ne fonctionnait pas sur ces créatures. Le professeur Rogue et le directeur mirent plus de 48 heures à recueillir des bribes d'informations à l'aide de la légilimancie sur leurs prisonniers et avaient recueilli des renseignements incroyables :

Les Narshaks étaient un peuple de guerriers vivant sur une petite île au sud de la Grèce. Leur royaume était introuvable car seul le Roi pouvait révéler son emplacement. Le fait que des créatures aussi primitives sachent pratiquer le sortilège de Fidaletas avait profondément choqués les membres de l'ordre, mais lorsqu'ils apprirent que d'autres que d'autres peuples vivaient ainsi éparpillés sur toute la surface du globe, ils se révélèrent très inquiets. Ils décidèrent de faire des recherches au sujets de ces peuples qui avaient décidés de se tenir à l'écart du monde et qui étaient parvenus à se faire oublier.

Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient donc eu l'obligation d'aider dans les recherches et d'examinér une bonne partie de la bibliothèque de la famille Black. Ils passèrent plusieurs jours sans rien trouver et même Hermione commençait à être irritée. Finalement, ce fut le jeune Weasley qui trouva le premier un livre traitant sur ce sujet. Ron lu à voix haute :

« Avec la naissance de l'Humanité, apparurent les premiers sorciers.

Beaucoup d'autres les rejoignirent, mais ils n'égalèrent jamais ces premiers.

Ils étaient plus sages que jamais d'autres ne furent .

Ils s'opposèrent totalement à la mise en vente des premières baguettes magiques.

Ils réussirent à diriger la communauté sorcière pendant de longues années.

Cependant , quand les 4 illustres fondateurs créèrent Poudlard, ils accusèrent les grands sages

De ne voir que leurs intérêts.

De cette querelle naquit une guerre immense qui opposa les premiers mages contre les fondateurs.

Les vainqueurs furent les jeunes Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle & Serpentard car malgré leur supériorité magique, les sages étaient alors très âgés.

En punition, les fondateurs exilèrent les perdants sur une île au beau milieu de nulle part.

La localisation de cette île n'est toujours pas connue à ce jour. Une vieille légende raconte que seuls les vainqueurs connaissaient son emplacement exact , mais ce secret s'est perdu au cour des siècles.

Certains historiens tel que Mounir Duchaudron (en l'an 1104) racontent que les descendants des premiers sorciers détiennent des pouvoirs d'une force colossale et qu'ils auraient décidés de se venger en supprimant la vie des héritiers de Poudlard afin de garder leur localisation secrète»

Le trio s'empressa de communiquer cette information au professeur Dumbledore qui parut très contrarié. Harry, Hermione et Ron avaient appris grâce à une paire d'oreilles à rallonge que le directeur de Poudlard avait réussi à prendre contact avec le peuple des exilés, mais ils furent surpris par Mrs Weasley et depuis ils étaient étroitement surveillés.

Harry revint à la réalité lorsqu'il se fit bousculer par un Ron hilare :

« _ Arrête de faire cette tronche, Harry ! Dit il, on retourne à Poudlard et c'est notre dernière année alors il faut qu'on en profite le plus possible !

_ Ron, laisse le ! Intervint Hermione, nous devons nous concentrer sur les études. D'ailleurs je nous ai préparé un programme de révisions à suivre toute l'année scolaire !

_ Hermione, ne me dit pas que tu vas commencer à réviser au mois de septembre ! S'exclama lez rouquin, les ASPICs n'ont lieux qu'en Juin !

Harry écoutait d'une oreille distraite ses deux camarades en se disant qu'il allait passer une année de plus à les regarder se chamailler constamment. Il soupira. Depuis que Malfoy avait disparu, il devait avouer qu'il s'ennuyait un peu : Il s'entendait relativement bien avec ses camarades et ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas ne le contredisaient jamais. Bien sur les serpentards ne l'aimaient pas, mais en l'absence de leur Prince, ils se contentaient de lui jeter des regards méprisant . A l'étonnement de toute l'école, lorsque l'on se rendit compte de la disparition de Draco Malfoy, les serpentards furent très bouleversés : pendant des jours et des jours la maison des vert et argent multiplia les fouilles du château et aucun élève des maisons concurrentes ne fut attaqué. Toute l'école fut retournée, mais aucune trace du jeune Malfoy. Cependant les parents du jeune homme ne paraissaient très inquiets et ils publièrent un article dans La Gazette du Sorcier où ils déclaraient que leur fils avait juste changé d'établissement scolaire. Certaines mauvaises langues prétendaient que le couple Malfoy manquait de cobayes pour leur sortilèges et qu'ils avaient expérimentés de la magie noire sur leur fils. Harry ne croyait pas en ces balivernes, mais il était très curieux à propos de ce sujet, après tout le jeune homme avait tenu à lui dire adieu avant de partir même si sur le coup, il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Soudain Harry fut trainé de foce à bord du Poudlard express par une Hermione plus que furieuse qui, si il en jugeait de l'étrange marque rouge en forme de 5 doigts sur la joue de Ron, venait de faire part de son mécontentement au jeune homme.

Le brun soupira. L'année promettait d'être longue.

**XXxXxXXXx**

Salut ! Voilà le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! La suite la semaine prochaine :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 :

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient assis à la table des rouge et or. La répartition venait juste de prendre fin et les élèves attendaient assez impatiemment que le Professeur Dumbledore termine son interminable discours pour enfin pouvoir manger.

Mais malheureusement, le monologue du directeur semblait s'éterniser encore et encore.

D'ailleurs Harry aperçu Seamus qui n'allait pas tarder à tomber dans un profond coma.

Le directeur était arrivé à son « speech » habituel concernant les relations inter-maisons, la force de l'union, de l'amour le vraaaaai qui viendra à bout de la guerre quand la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit avec fracas et Rusard traversa presque en courant la grande salle avec la tête de ses mauvais jours.

Le concierge semblait en effet assez contrarié et il chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de Dumbledore. Celui ci sembla réfléchir un court instant puis il se leva et attendit que le silence se fasse.

Inutile de préciser qu'il l'obtint instantanément. Tout Poudlard se posait des questions sur l'irruption aussi abrupte du Concierge.

« Mes chers élèves, déclara le grand mage, je suis très heureux de vous apprendre que nous allons accueillir une invitée inattendue entre nos murs. Je souhaiterai d'ailleurs que vous fassiez honneur à notre réputation en la recevant avec la courtoisie qui lui est due. Les enfants, je vous présente Marcia T'sylchyr qui restera parmi nous quelques temps »

Une femme s'avança alors . Elle n'était pas très grande, mais elle marchait avec beaucoup de prestance.

Elle traversa la grande salle la tête haute et regardait droit devant elle.

La femme, qui devait avoir une trentaine d'année jeta à peine un regard au magnifique ciel enchanté qui faisait la fierté de Poudlard.

Elle portait des vêtement de lins blanc assez près du corps qui contrastaient avec sa peau encore plus noire que l'ébène. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux verts dons la pupille ressemblait fortement à celle d'un chat et ses cheveux coiffés en une multitude de petites tresses lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Cette femme aurait pu être magnifique, mais son visage fin était traversé par une très longue cicatrice rosâtre qui partait du dessus de son œil gauche ( « Whâââ, elle a eu de la chance pour son œil ! chuchota Dean ) et qui se terminait dans son cou.

Harry, qui avait passé son été à s'entraîner compris le danger dès qu'il vit cette femme : Elle se déplaçait silencieusement, tel une danseuse ou une tueuse, et le jeune homme songeait plus à cette seconde possibilité. De plus l'étrangère était finement musclée, et son attitude dénonçait une grande confiance, et seul les grands combattants se montraient aussi confiant.

Mais à quoi pensait Dumbledore en hébergeant cette femme ? Elle était dangereuse, et cela même Ron qui était complètement handicapé face à ce genre de choses ( face à beaucoup de choses songea Harry) s'en était rendu compte !

Marcia atteignis la table des professeurs et murmura quelques mots à l'oreille du professeur Dumbledore qui lui indiqua de s'installer entre les professeurs McGonagall et Lupin. Ce dernier était à nouveau venu enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal. Aucun parent d'élèves n'avait protesté, la situation était critique et les étudiants avaient besoins de savoir se défendre.

Le reste du repas se passa sans qu'aucun incident n'intervienne et les élèves de Griffondor de 7e année regagnèrent tranquillement leur dortoir après avoir passé la soirée à courir après des 1e années insouciants qui s'étaient éloignés du groupe.

**OOooOO**

Plusieurs semaines passèrent. On était maintenant au milieu du mois d'octobre et tous les 7e années de Poudlard étaient exténués. En effet, les professeurs semblaient s'acharner sur eux et Harry n'en pouvait tout simplement plus.

Entre les cours, les devoirs, les entraînements de Quidditch, les matchs, les cauchemars et les retenues avec ce très cher Pr Rogue, il tenait à peine debout. C'est pourquoi tous accueillirent les vacances avec joie.

Harry se baladait avec Dean et Seamus dans les couloirs de l'école, il avait abandonné Ron qui jouait aux échecs et Hermione s'avançait dans ses devoirs. il se sentait heureux comme tous les garçons de son âge. Ils discutaient à propos d'une déclaration que Ginny avait lâché au beau milieu de la salle commune la veille.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'elle sort avec Zabini ? Questionna le garçon noir

_ Je ne sais pas, tu penses

qu'elle l'aurait dit devant son frère si c'était vrai ? Répondit l'irlandais

_ Peut être que c' était ce qu'elle voulait, peut être qu'elle voulait seulement clouer le bec de Ron, dit Harry

_ Mais je croyais qu'elle était amoureuse de toi ! S'écria Seamus, Ca ne te fait rien ?

_ Elle veux surement te rendre jaloux, renchérit Dean qui venait d'être frappé par une lueur d'intelligence.

_ Non, je ne pense pas, je considère Ginny comme ma petite sœur, et elle le sait. »

Ils atteignirent le couloir du deuxième étage quand ils entendirent des pleurs. Tous 3 échangèrent un regard puis ils se précipitèrent dans la directions de la voix. Arrivés tout proche, ils se cachèrent derrière une vieille armure et aperçurent une scène qui les laissèrent sans voix.

Il s'agissait d'une première année de Poufsouffle s'ils en jugeaient par les couleurs jaunes et noirs de l'uniforme de la petite. La petite était recroquevillée dans un coin, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps et devant elle, accroupie se tenait la mystérieuse Marcia T'sylchyr qui tentait de consoler la Poufsouffle .

Depuis l'annonce du directeurs, peu d'élèves furent amenés à croiser la femme dans les couloirs. On ne l'apercevait qu'occasionnellement aux repas. On savait qu'elle était dans l'école, mais personne ne savait quel était son rôle, ni ce qu'elle faisait dans l'école. Cependant les professeurs ne semblaient pas s'inquiéter donc les étudiants ne s'intéressaient plus à l'étrangère.

Marcia parlait doucement à la petite et Harry se sentit soudainement irrité par Seamus qui respirait trop fort. Il lui écrasa les pieds et lui fit comprendre d'être plus discret. Enfin, le garçon qui avait survécu put comprendre le sens des paroles de la femme. Elle disait :

« Arrête de pleurer Tina, ça va s'arranger. S'il te plait arrête de pleurer

_ J..Je rentrer ch..chez moi, sanglota de plus belle la petite

_ Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne t'amuse pas ici avec tes amis ? »

Elle lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

« S..si mais j…je voulais rentrer chez moi, et je me retrouve tou.. toute seule ici, mes amis sont tous repartis chez eux, répondit la petite.

_ Et c'est pour cette raison que tu pleures ? »

La petite acquiesça.

« Eh bien si tu veux, tu peux rester avec moi, mais tu dois me promettre que ce que je te montrerai restera entre nous . C'est très important Tina.

_ D'accord, je te promet, je ne raconterai rien ! » La petite à nouveau souriante pris la main de l'étrangère et elle partirent en riant.

Dès qu'elles disparurent de leur champ de vision, Harry se fit poursuivre par un irlandais faussement furieux et un Dean hilare .

OO**oo**OO

_Hello, voilà le second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. La suite la semaine prochaine :D_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello !**

**Avant de commencer le chapitre 3, quelques précisions : Cette fiction se déroule durant la 7****e**** année d'Harry & ses camarades. **

**Dumbledore n'est pas mort et tout se qui n'est pas en rapport avec Draco Malfoy s'est réellement passé dans ma fiction.**

**Le reste doit être assez fidèle à JK Rowling.**

_**Ah, et cette fiction sera une Drarry !**_

**Voilà ! -)**

**XxxXXX**

Chapitre 3 :

Le stade était plein à craquer. Tous les élèves hurlaient des encouragements à leur équipe favorite. On était alors au beau milieu d'un match de Quidditch opposant l'équipe de Griffondor et celle de Serpentard. Les verts et argents menaient 130 à 110, de ce fait la tension était à son comble.

Harry jura entre ses dents . Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait perdre ! Il savait que les serpentards n'étaient pas mauvais, il jouaient plutôt bien en réalité mais la victoire avait toujours était remportée par les Griffondors grâce au jeune survivant qui attrapait le vif d'or automatiquement, personne n'en doutait plus.

Cependant cette fois ci, le vif d'or ne semblait pas vouloir se montrer. Harry effectua un énième tour du terrain suivi de très près par Théodore Nott, le remplaçant de Draco Malfoy au poste d'attrapeur.

Le jeune brun aux lunettes serra les dents alors qu'une vague d'exclamation retentit : les Serpentard venaient de marquer un nouveau but. Il se dit alors qu'il était vraiment maudit, qu'avait il fait pour mériter ça ?

Il reprit de plus belle sa recherche du vif d'or en se retenant de cogner l'attrapeur adverse qui commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il vit Ron arrêter un but, quand soudain un terrible vacarme se fit dans le stade, mais Harry n'y faisait déjà plus attention : il venait d'apercevoir le Vif d'or ! Il était là bas, près de la tribune Est ! Il s'y précipita, et lorsqu'il attrapa la petite balle ailée aucun cris de joie ne retentit. L'élu se retourna et il remarqua que toute l'attention était portée vers le centre du terrain. De là où il se situait ? Harry n'aperçut qu'une petite silhouette blonde. Il s'approcha prudemment, comme l'avait déjà fait ses coéquipiers et posa pied à terre.

Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 14 ans, accroupie sur le sol. Elle semblait respirer difficilement, comme si elle essayait de reprendre son souffle. Elle possédait des cheveux blonds coupés en un simple carré et elle avait d'immenses yeux bleus. Elle finit par prendre conscience de l'attention portée sur elle. La jeune fille se redressa et elle demanda d'une voix incertaine :

« J..Je suis bien à Poudlard ? »

Puis, voyant que personne ne lui répondait, elle s'écria :

« EST-CE QUE JE ME TROUVE A POUDLARD ? » Elle semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs, puis ce fut le professeur Bibine qui lui répondit :

« Oui, mademoiselle vous êtes bien à Pou/

_ J'ai besoin de parler au directeur immédiatement, la coupa-t-elle

_ Mais enfin, pour qui vous prenez vous ? demanda, outrée, la professeur »

Ce fut le directeur qui coupa court à la querelle. La jeune inconnue sembla le reconnaître :

« Nous avons besoins d'aide, annonça t-elle

_ Pardon ? Qui êtes vous ? Questionna le professeur Dumbledore visiblement perdu

_ Je suis une élève de l'école Fliren-Nàh et nous avons besoins d'aide. On m'a dit que vous sauriez quoi faire. » Le vieux sorcier ordonna sur le champs aux élèves de regagner leurs salles communes, et, sous les protestations des supporters de Griffondor, il annonça que le match serai rejoué.

**XxxXx**

Une fois installé confortablement dans sa salle commune, Harry demanda :

« Mais en fait, elle venait d'où cette fille ?

_ Alors là mon vieux, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour ne pas avoir remarqué son arrivé ! Elle a fait un de ces bruit ! S'exclama Ron.

_ Elle est arrivée après le bruit, annonça Hermione. Il y a eu une énorme détonation et le sol s'est mis à trembler puis elle arrivée. Elle parut hésiter et termina : D..Dans une sorte de grande flaque d'eau, je crois ..

_ Dans une flaque d'eau ? Enfin Hermione c'est impossible, non ? Demanda le survivant

_ J'ai vu la même chose Harry, dit le Rouquin. C'était vraiment trop bizarre, jamais vu ça !

_ Ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est _comment _cette fille a pu atterrir là ! Le transplanage est impossible dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et il n'existe aucun autre moyen de déplacement semblable, s'emporta la né-moldue. Il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque ! Et vous venez avec moi, c'est compris ! »

_Merlin_ pensa Harry, _on a pas fini d'en voir avec elle .._

**XxxXxxxX**

Pendant ce temps, tous les professeurs étaient réunis dans le bureau du directeur qui avait été agrandit magiquement pour l'occasion. Ils se tenaient tous autour du professeur Dumbledore et l'écoutaient parler :

« Vous vous souvenez que je vous avez parlé d'une alliance avec un peuple caché ? Il s'agit de l'île de notre .. invitée, dit-il en souriant. Cependant, cette île a une localisation assez problématique : Elle est en quelque sorte encadrée par 2 îles totalement peuplées de Narshaks. Bien sur, nos alliés ont toujours vécu avec cette menace et savent donc se défendre très bien contre ces créatures, mais depuis quelques temps, ces Narshaks nous attaquent n'est-ce pas ? Je me suis donc brillamment demandé qui allait attaquer cette île si tous ses ennemis nous attaquaient nous, vous comprenez ? J'ai donc pensé que si Voldemort cherchait à anéantir ce peuple, c'était car il était une menace potentielle. J'ai donc réussi, avec beaucoup de mal je dois dire à entrer en contact avec la reine de cette jeune fille et nous sommes parvenu à un accord : Si nos ennemis deviennent alliés alors nous devenons alliés. Vous avez compris le concept ? » Demanda le professeur Dumbledore

Tous acquiescèrent. Bien qu'ils étaient assez secoués par la nouvelle, ils avaient tous compris que l'heure était grave.

Le directeur se tourna alors vers la jeune fille arrivée un peu plus tôt dans la journée et lui demanda de lui raconter les événements. Elle prit la parole :

« Tout d'abord, je m'appelle Laryanne Divil. J'ai 16 ans, bientôt 17, je sais que je parais plus jeune mais là n'est pas la question. Je suis élève à l'école de Fliren-Nàh depuis maintenant 4 ans. Ce matin, mes camarades et moi étions en plein milieu de notre leçon de Magie Intuitive et pour cette séance nous travaillions dehors, à l'orée de notre forêt quand une vingtaine de Narshaks est apparue. Bien sur nous sommes habitués à ces monstres donc nous avons rapidement pris le dessus, mais nous avons été si stupides ! C'était une simple diversion et nous sommes tombés dedans que de simples débutants ! Pendant que nous les abattions des hommes encagoulés avaient pénétrés dans l'école. Vous les appelez les Mangemorts, je crois. Ils étaient une bonne centaine, et lorsque nous nous sommes aperçus de la mascarade il était presque trop tard. Nous nous sommes tous séparés pour apporter de l'aide aux plus jeunes. Avec 3 de mes amis, nous nous sommes précipités à l'arrière de l'école où les plus jeunes pratiquaient leur première leçon de vol puis nous avons réussi à atteindre La salle de Portation. C'est la salle qui permet d'envoyer un groupe de personne à un endroit souhaité. Nous avons envoyé les enfants en sécurité puis nous avons du reprendre le combat. Lorsque j'ai perdu mes amis de vue je me suis précipité dans le bureau de la directrice où j'ai pris contact avec notre Reine. Elle sembla hésiter, d..d'une certaine manière. Elle m'a demander de me rendre à Poudlard l'Ecole de sorcellerie et de prévenir le professeur Dumbledore. Je n'en sais pas plus . »

Tous dans la pièce semblèrent assez secoués par ce disours, mais le directeur fut le premier à s'en remettre.

« Bien, dit-il, je vais envoyer l'Ordre du Phoénix immédiatement pour apporter de l'aide à ton école, puis comme je l'avais convenu avec la Reine Meira, j'enlèverai les défenses de Poudlard quelques minites pour que les camarades de ton année puissent s'y réfugier .

_ Albus, s'écria le Pr Rogue, vous n'y pensez pas !

_ Si vous abaissez les défense de cette école, même quelques secondes, no/

_ Cela fait parti de notre accord Minerva, l'interrompit le directeur. Je ne changerai pas d'avis.

**XxxXxxX**

Un peu plus tard. Salle commune des Griffondors:

Harry et Ron avaient été réquisitionnés par Hermione pour faire des recherches sur les différents moyens de transplanages et de transports magiques. Ils se trouvaient dans un coin de la salle commune quand un élève de 1ère année s'écria :

« Héééé ! Regardé, Dumbledore et la fille sont dans le parc ! »

Dès que le malheureux eut fini de parler, il se fit bousculé car tous les élèves étaient curieux au sujet des évènements récents etle garçon se retrouva étalé sur l'immense tapis rouge qui ornait le sol de la salle.

Le trio se retrouva alors, avec les élèves de leur promotion, le nez collé à la fenêtre.

Le Pr Dumbledore se tenait bel et bien au milieu du Parc de l'école, face à la forêt interdite. La fille se tenait un peu en retrait.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » demanda Neville

En effet, le vieux sorciers exécutait des gestes saccadés et brusques et Harry se fit la remarque que cela ressemblait étrangement à la Macarena. Peut être que les sorciers la connaissait après tout ! Puis une immense bulle bleue électrique apparu à la frontière du Parc. Elle s'élevait très haut dans le ciel, mais les élèves, ayant un champ de vision assez limité ne voyaient pas sa hauteur. Tous les témoins de cette scènes étaient abasourdis.

« J..Je crois que ce que l'on vo../ CE SONT LES PROTECTIONS DE L'ECOLE ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL FAIT ? IL EST FOU ! s'écria Hermione, totalement paniquée

_ Quoi ? Hurla Ron

_ Les protections ? demanda une voix

_ Pourquoi il ferait ça ?

_ Hermione, dit Harry, tu crois vraiment que ce sont les défenses de l'Ecole ?

_ J'en suis certaine maintenant, j..je l'ai lu. C'est écrit dans l'Histoire de Poudlard »

Les Griffondors avaient redoublés leur attention sur l'étrange phénomène qui se produisait dehors. La bulle avait gagnée en épaisseur, à tel point que les ciel semblait s'assombrir, puis une immense lumière blanche sortant des mains du directeur toucha le Dôme, et pour la seconde fois en une journée, la terre trembla durant de longues secondes. La bulle s'évanouit d'un seul coup et la clarté revint instantanément, provoquant des cris de douleurs chez les étudiants.

_Ca y est,_ pensa Harry,_ les protections sont tombées_ .

Tous l'avaient compris et ils attendirent dans un silence de mort que quelque chose se passe.

Le Professeur Dumbledore et la jeune fille se tenait côte à côte et patientait. Puis une personne apparut, et une deuxième, une troisième ! En quelques secondes, le vieux sorciers et la fille furent encerclés par une vingtaine de personnes.

La salle commune devint rapidement un lieu de panique et de terreur :

« CE SONT DES MANGEMORTS ? Hurla Neville

_ Il FAUT SECOURIR DUMBLEDORE ! » Cria quelqu'un

Puis il s'aperçurent que les personnes que se tenaient dans le parc devaient avoir le même age que les étudiant de 7e année. Les élèves se calmèrent alors.

Puis, ce fut Lavande qui trouva la première une explication rationnelle :

« Vous vous souvenez, la fille qui est apparue toute à l'heure ? Elle demandait de l'aide n'est-ce pas ? Et elle avait l'air assez terrifiée, peut être qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à son école et que le Pr Dumbledore a accepté de l'aider, dit-elle avec un sérieux qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

Harry vit Ron poser un regard étonné sur la jeune fille et le jeune brun pria pour que ces deux là ne se remettent pas ensemble, Hermione en ferait un carnage.

Les élèves reportèrent leur attention sur l'étrange groupe qui se tenait au milieu du parc qui paraissait attendre quelque chose. Puis, enfin deux dernières personnes arrivèrent :

La première était une jeune fille rousse qui apparue à genou complètement trempée. Elle crachait de l'eau et reprenait sont souffle.

La deuxième était une silhouette assez familière : Un garçon tenant une épée de sa main droite, plutôt grand et fin. Des cheveux blonds presques blancs. Mi-longs. Le garçon se retourna.

Harry sentit son sang se glacer d'effroi dans ses veines.

_Malfoy …_

_**XxxXXX**_

Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4 :

Sur le coup, seul les plus vieux avaient reconnu le visage du Serpentard, les plus jeunes n'ayant pas eut le _plaisir _de subir ses moqueries. Ils se trouvaient maintenant dans la grande salle et espéraient avoir quelques informations par les directeur mais celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher la moindre information.

_Il ne doit pas être au courant que les fenêtres de la tour donnent vue sur le parc, ce vieux _fou songea Harry.

Les élèves de 7e années furent donc contrains à aller en cours de métamorphose en commun avec les Serdaigle.

« Aujourd'hui nous allons travailler sur le sortilège d'Apparition qui est un des sortilèges demandé aux A.S.P.I.C, Annonça le Pr MacGonagall. Bien sur je ne m'attend pas à ce que vous réussissiez dès le premier jour, mais nous travaillerons dessus jusqu'à ce que tout le monde y arrive. Et si jamais lors des A.S.P.I.C vous me faites l'affront de ne pas réussir parfaitement ce sortilège, vous entendrez parler de moi, menaça-t-elle. La réussite de ce sort deman/ MONSIEUR FINNEGAN, CESSEZ TOUT DE SUITE DE JOUER DANS LES CHEVEUX DE VOTRE VOISIN ! Rugit-elle, .. »

Seamus rouge de honte retira ses mains de la chevelure crépue de Dean sous les regards moqueurs de Ron.

La professeur de métamorphose avait l'air vraiment en colère. Harry crut vraiment qu'ils allaient subir les foudres du professeur animagus durant toute l'heure mais celle-ci se contenta d'être aussi aimable que les gardiens d'Azkaban, au grand soulagement de la classe.

Les jours passèrent et on avait toujours aucunes nouvelles des étrangers arrivés quelques jours plus tôt. Bien évidemment, la nouvelle s'était rependue sous de nombreuses versions mais rares étaient celles qui mentionnaient le retour de Draco Malfoy . Elles étaient carrément inexistantes en réalité, ce qui laissaient songeurs ceux qui l'avaient reconnu. Les griffondors les plus âgés en discutaient souvent. Ils se réunissaient dans le dortoir des garçon et échangeaient leurs point de vue.

« Peut être que ce n'est pas lui, proposa Neville. On a pu se tromper, on ne l'a pas vu depuis longtemps après tout .

_ Et on aurait tous fait la même erreur ? C'est impossible, répondit Seamus.

_ Là n'est pas la question, rétorqua Hermione. Que ce soit Malfoy ou pas dans la parc n'a aucune importance. Le plus important est que Poudlard héberge des gens, surement des rescapés de guerre et que personne ne nous en parle ! Nous sommes les premiers concernés !

_ Ils doivent avoir de l'importance, déclara Harry.

_ Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

_ Réfléchit Ron, Dumbledore a abaissé les défenses de Poudlard pour permettre à ces gens de venir se réfugier. Vous imaginez les risques qu'il a prit ?

_ Tu as raison Harry. Il n'aurait pas fait ça pour n'importe qui. »

Les jeunes pensaient donc avoir trouvé une solution : aller voir le directeur et lui demander des explications .

**XxxxX**

Les griffondors de 7e années et Ginny se tenaient devant la statue gardant le bureau du directeur. Ils n'avaient aucune idée du mot de passe qui permettait à la statue de libérer le passage. Harry, Hermione, Neville et Ginny regardait le reste de la troupe essayer toutes les imbécilités qui leur passaient par la tête lorsqu'ils aperçurent le Professeur McGonagall dans le couloir :

« Puis-je savoir ce que font des élèves de ma maison devant le bureau du directeur alors que le couvre feu est dans 15 minutes, dit-elle

_ Nous voulons voir le Pr Dumbledore, répondit Ginny

_ Et pourquoi ça ?

_ Euhh .. ne concerne que lui, hésita Hermione

_ Et bien le Pr Dumbledore est actuellement en réunion, revenez demain.

_ Ca ne peut pas attendre ! Nous avons besoin de comprendre ! Déclara Harry

_ Comprendre quoi, Monsieur Potter ? Questionna la professeur de métamorphose

_ On aimerai bien comprendre ce que foutait Malfoy et ses copains dans le parcs il y a quelques jours. Déclara Dean qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être très franc.

_ Oh .. Je vois. Suivez moi. **Marmelade **! » La statue libera le passage et la sorcière s'avanca vers le bureau directorial. Elle frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit instantanément sur le directeur qui semblait avoir été interrompu dans une importante conversation avec la mystérieuse Marcia T'sylchyr.

La Professeur animagus ne laissa pas le temps au vieux sorcier de les questionner sur l'objet de leur visite .

« Mon cher Albus, il semblerai que votre décision de garder la venue de vos invité secrète soit quelque peu .. inutile, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire satisfait . Vous semblez avoir oublié que la tour griffondor donne une _superbe_ vue du Parc. Mes élèves ici présents ainsi que toute ma maison ont assistés à l'arrivé de vos protégés. D'ailleurs ils ont reconnu une certaine personne dans leur rang .. »

Marcia se tourna alors vers le directeur :

« Vous voyez ? Je vous l'avez dit, vous devez faire une annonce ! Je ne peux pas continuer à les cacher ainsi, ils sont intenables ! Ils enchainent bêtises sur bêtises ! Je ne sais pas, faites les assister aux cours ou faites les nettoyer les salles, mais ils sont incapables de rester enfermer plus d'une heure, et cela fait 3 jours !

_ Je ne changer ai pas d'avis. Révéler leur identité nous mettrai tous en danger. Je compte sur vous tous, pur que cette discussion reste entre nous. »

Les élèves et leur professeur quittèrent donc le bureau sans aucune autre explication et les jeunes griffondors furent donc contrains de retourner dans leur tour sans aucune autre information.

Le lendemain matin régnait un silence de glace à la table des Griffondors. Depuis la veille au soir, les plus âgés étaient d'une humeur massacrante et les plus jeunes, pour éviter de subir leurs foudres, se taisaient et respectaient ce silence. Jamais dans l'histoire de Poudlards, les griffondors furent aussi discrets. Ce n'était jamais arrivé !

Harry quand à lui, se contentait de lancer des regards noirs au directeur qui, comme par hasard, observait toute la salle sauf cette table, ce qui énervait encore plus le jeune survivant.

Rien ne changea.

**XxxXxx**

Albanie . Forteresse de Voldemort .

Il avançait. Il sentait l'air se glacer alors qu'il marchait en direction du château. La forteresse était une masse sombre, imposante et terrifiante. Même lors de la disparition du Lord Noir, les sortilèges entourant la bâtisse étaient restés intact. La sombre magie qui coulait dans les murs du château avait rendu les lieux introuvables en absence du maitre des lieux.

L'homme avait pénétré dans le hall. Il connaissait les lieux mieux que quiconque et il savait qu'il ne serai pas repéré. Il savait comment rester dans l'ombre. Il traversa des pièces, ouvrit des portes, retourna sur ces pas et alors qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il n'atteindrai jamais son but, il pénétra dans la chapelle. Elle avait été construite il y a des centaines d'année. Une rumeur disait que le Lord Noir en parcourant le pays avait trouvé ce lieux et qu'il en était resté béat d'admiration. De style gothique, la chapelle possédait à ses extrémités 2 hautes tours qui s'élevaient en pointe. Le jeune homme qu'était alors le Lord s'était sentit attiré par le bâtiment dont les murs étaient imprégnés de magie noire. De nombreux sacrifices avaient été exécutés en ce lieu au nom d'un démon maléfique. Voldemort serai alors tombé amoureux de la chapelle, autant amoureux qu'un être comme lui peut l'être et il aurait bâti son château autour du monument.

Le jeune savait que ce qu'il cherchait s'y trouverai. Ca ne pouvait que se trouver là. Il entra dans la chapelle. Sur les murs étaient représentés démons et entités maléfiques, des gargouilles, des anges déchus et au dessus de l'hôtel se trouvait Tybatt, le démon que les anciens avaient tentés de faire réincarner à force de sacrifices et d'incantations. Ils en étaient tous morts. Il s'avança vers l'Hôtel et aperçut ce qu'il convoitait. Il sourit, s'en empara et disparut.

**XXXxxxX**

Quelques heures plus tard, 4h23 du matin, Poudlard.

Un pur cris de souffrance retentit alors dans la tour jusqu'alors silencieuse des griffondors. Dans le dortoirs des garçons de 7e année régnait l'effervescence. Harry venait de réveiller toute la tour, mais les plus surpris furent ses camarades de chambres, qui bien qu'ayant l'habitude des cauchemars de leur colocataire, se réveillaient toujours en un terrible sursaut, complètement terrifiés et désorientés. Cette fois ci fut comme toutes les précédentes. Lorsque les jeunes hommes se reprirent après avoir frôlé la crise cardiaque, Ron se précipitait au chevet d'Harry, tandis que les autres étaient chargés de prévenir l'infirmière et les professeurs Dumbledore, Rogue et MacGonagall. Les songes du survivants se révélaient être de plus en plus violent et il n'était pas rare que l'élu se blessait involontairement dans son sommeil.

Cette fois ci ne fut pas une exception. Malgré les hurlements qu'il poussait, Harry n'était toujours pas réveillé. Il se tenait la tête en remuant dans tout les sens, à tel point que le rouquin se fit frapper à plusieurs reprises. L'endormi s'arrachait les cheveux d'une main et de l'autre se griffait profondément le visage. Ron le calmait petit à petit quand Hermione, inquiète entra dans la pièce. Elle ne dit rien, mais ses yeux rougis par les larmes parlèrent pour elle. Elle s'installa de l'autre coté du lit, en face de Ron et songeait à la cause de cette crise, Harry avait-il encore eu à supporter une scène de massacre ? La née moldue était dans ses réflexions quand l'infirmière, le directeur, le maitre des potions et la directrice de Griffondors se précipitèrent dans la pièce. Madame Pomfresh s'installa aux cotés du jeune homme souffrant dont les yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites. Elle diagnostiqua son mal être et après quelques ordres lancés au professeur de potions, le calme reprit ses droits dans la tour des griffondors. Le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie parla doucement à Harry :

« Que s'est-il passé mon garçon ? »

Harry répondit d'une voix faible :

« I..Il a perdu quelque chose .. On lui a volé, crois enfin lui le croit ..

_ Quoi ? Que lui a-t-on volé ? Pressa le vieil homme

_ J..Je ne sais pas, répondit-il » Après un dernier regard vitreux, il s'endormit.

Les élèves furent calmés par leur directrice de maison et le perturbateur dormait d'un sommeil réparateur. Seul les amis du brun ne se rendormirent pas ce matin là. Ils restèrent là à veiller leur amis jusqu'au lever du jour.

Bien sur, il fallut stopper la paix éphémère qui régnait dans le dortoir. Hermione réveilla ses amis un par un et finit par Harry qui eut du mal à combattre les effets de la potion de sommeil qu'on lui avait administré. Après un combat acharné contre les ronflements, les élèves furent tous prêts à l'heure.

Ils se trouvaient maintenant dans les cachots, plus précisément dans le couloir menant à la salle du Pr Rogue. Les Serpentards et les Griffondors se tenaient chacun contre un mur et se lançaient des regards hostiles quand le directeur des serpentards apparut de sa démarche flamboyante. Il lanca :

« Entrez et sans br/, » Il s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase et fixa le vide d'une expression perplexe. Il se reprit et ouvrit la porte. Les élèves qui n'avaient rien ratés de cet étrange comportement se demandaient si leur professeur était devenu plus fou qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ils s'installèrent à leur place et commencèrent la potion du jour.

Tout se passaient bien si l'on ne prêtait pas attention à Severus Rogue, respectable maître des potions qui semblait pour le moment être devenu complètement paranoïaque. Il regardait partout autour de lui comme s'il cherchait une mouche ou une autre bestiole volante. Puis au milieu du cours il se mit à sourire, et ça c'était vraiment effrayant. D'un geste brusque il dégaina sa baguette et jeta un sortilège informulé sur le lustre rouillé de la classe.

« Mais qu'avons-nous là, dit il moqueusement » Il lança un nouveau sort et l'air sembla se troubler. Le professeur fronça les sourcils, se concentra, et devant lui se tint la personne la plus belle que Neville ait jamais vu. C'était un garçon, assez grand mais très fin. Il avait des cheveux châtains coupés « au bol » et il avait la peau blanche. Pas pâle, blanche, comme une feuille de papier. Habituellement, les personnes blanches n'étaient pas totalement blanche, mais Neville était persuadé que ce garçon était de la même couleur que la neige. Puis le professeur Rogue déclara :

« Vous avez devant vous un spécimen très rare .. Qui peut me dire à quelle éspèce appartient ce jeune homme ? » Voyant que personne d'autre ne voyait ou il voulait en venir, il interrogea Hermione.

« C'est un vampire, Déclara t-elle sans une once d'hésitation.

_ Exactement, affirma le professeur. Comment avait vous deviné ?

_ Sa peau .. Elle est si pâle et ses yeux. Ce n'est pas une couleur habituelle. » Elle désigna les yeux du jeune homme et Neville remarqua qu'ils étaient mauves. Comment un vampire pouvait-il avoir les yeux mauves ? Ca ne faisait pas vraiment démonique comme couleur .. C'était même plutôt féminin. ..

Mais les élèves furent coupés de leurs pensés quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit brutalement sur Marcia T'sylchyr. Elle semblait tellement en colère qu'ils ne virent pas tout de suite qu'elle était accompagnée par deux filles dont l'une était la fameuse Laryanne qui avait demandé l'aide de Dumbledore et l'autre était la fille rousse qui était arrivée dans le parc en même temps que le jeune Malfoy.

« Comment osez vous vous servir de mon élève pour faire un cour à vos _stupides sorciers_ , siffla-t-elle

_ Votre _élève_ n'est pas autorisé à suivre mes cours, dit-il en portant un regard dédaigneux au vampire

_ Ce lieux est une école, on ne peut pas le blâmer de vouloir apprendre ! » Elle eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une des deux fille prit la parole :

« Nous sommes enfermés depuis 4 jours, dit elle calmement. Et vous savez très bien que c'est un exploit pour nous . Même quand nous sommes à l'école, on ne reste pas assis devant une table à faire la cuisine. On s'ennui et vous devriez être heureux que mon cousin n'ait pas eu l'intention de faire exploser votre labo .. ce serait bien son genre. » Il s »agissait de la jeune fille rousse.

« Encore une Weasley ?, » s'exclama Pansy Parkinson avant de rire avec ses amis stupides.

Marcia posa la main sur le jeune homme toujours immobilisé au milieu de la salle et celui-ci put bouger à nouveau. Il adressa un regard noir croquemort plein d'huile à qui il valait son humiliation et sourit avec reconnaissance à sa sauveuse.

« Le professeur Dumbledore sera mit au courant de votre erreur, déclara le Pr Rogue

_ Maintenant nous n'avons plus à nous cacher. Si j'avais su, j'aurai demandé à Cloah de se faire remarquer dès le premier jour, répondit-elle en échangeant un regard complice au vampire. »

Le maitre des potions allait répondre quand la porte de la classe s'ouvrit doucement sur un grand vide.

« C'est bon, on est repéré, plus besoins de camouflage ! Informa Laryanne » La jeune fille eut à peine finit de parler qu'une masse informe qui arrivait en courant poussa « le vide » qui se tenait devant la porte et se jeta sur la seconde jeune fille en hurlant :

« ELIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

Cette fille faisait vraiment peur. Des éclats de rire résonnèrent alors dans le couloir. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur 2 garçons : Une brun et un blond. Rogue s'exclama :

« MONSIEUR MALFOY ? »

_Tiens tiens_ songea Harry_, Malfoy le retour. Voilà qui promet d'être intéressant_ .. Et il ne savait pas encore à quel point il avait raison ..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5 :

Après cet incident, Harry crut vraiment crut que le directeur allait trouver une solution pour faire oublier aux élèves l'accident du cours de potion mais il découvrit avec étonnement le professeur Dumbledore faire une annonce le soir même.

« Mes chers élèves, soupira-t-il, je sais que de nombreuses rumeurs courent depuis quelques temps dans cette école. Je ne les connais pas toutes, mais j'ai la certitude que certaines ont une part de vrai. Vous vous souvenez surement de la jeune fille qui est apparue lors du dernier match de Quidditch. »

Il fit taire la vague de protestation qui avait fait son apparition chez les élèves prouvant que non, ils n'avaient pas oubliés les événements du samedi. Il reprit :

« Cette jeune fille, Laryanne, demandait de l'aide auprès des sorciers afin de secourir Fliren-Nàh, son école avec laquelle j'ai passé un accord dont je ne vous citerez pas le contenu. Tout ce que vous devez savoir est que les élèves de cette école ont étés cachés. Tous. Nous hébergeons depuis quelques jours l'équivalent de la 7e année de cet établissement . Pour des raisons de sécurité, je ne voulais pas vous mettre au courant, mais garder des adolescents de 17 ans, très puissants et inquiets pour les leurs, enfermés dans une tour n'était pas très intelligent, je l'avoue. Miss T'sylchyr est professeur à Fliren-Nàh où elle enseignait le camouflage et l'espionnage. Vous devez savoir que cette école est très prestigieuse, même si vous n'en n'aviez jamais entendu parler. Ils n'apprennent pas de sorts ou de potions, ils pratiquent _la magie_ _des éléments._ J'attend de vous que vous les accueillez comme il se doit. Et ne vous arrêtez pas à de stupides préjugés. Nous allons donc assister à une deuxième répartition. Les étudiants intégreront directement la 7e année. »

Le vieux sorcier se tourna vers le Pr McGonagall qui installait le tabouret et le Choixpeau aidée de Marcia T'sylchyr. La femme animagus déroula pour la seconde fois de l'année une liste pendant que les « rescapés de Fliren-Nàh » entraient dans la Grande Salle.

La vision de Draco Malfoy provoqua un grand émoi. Le garçon qu'il était avait laissé place à un jeune homme fort séduisant. Il était grand, et Harry remarqua qu'il devait être plus grand que lui désormais, mais il était plus fin. Tout, chez le prince des Serpentards paraissait emplit de finesse sa peau laiteuse, ses cheveux d'ors fin et sa posture ..

Harry revint brusquement à la réalité quand Malfoy tourna les yeux vers lui. Leurs regards, plongés dans l'autre sans animosité semblaient se raconter une histoire que seuls eux connaissaient, mais ils furent dérangés lorsque le Pr McGonnagall apostropha le blond. Il s'avança vers le tabouret posa le choixpeau sur sa tête. Sans étonnement il fut placé chez les Serpentards, qui fous de joie de revoir leur leader, laissèrent exploser leur bonheur.

Puis la répartition reprit :

« Alombria Eric ! » Un garçon qui semblait être le plus vieux s'avança. C'était un grand blond assez potelé qui paraissait assez sympathique. Il fut envoyé chez les Serdaigles

Laryanne Divil fut appelé, il s'agissait de la jeune fille qui avait interrompu le match de Quidditch. Elle s'avança en regardant le sol et Harry se dit que cette dernière devait être vraiment timide.

Dulac Mathéo et Fivame Caroline allèrent respectivement à Griffondor et Poufsouffle.

Une jeune fille brune et un jeune homme qui semblait assez prétentieux furent également envoyés chez les Poufsouffles.

Inzert Flavie fut la première à rejoindre les serpentards sous les regards déçus des garçons des autres maisons qui aurait voulu héberger cette créature de rêve suivi de près part Yann Jinnot. La jeune fille était en effet très belle grande, blonde, fine avec un sourire à tomber. En voyant la grimace que fit Malfoy, le Survivant se fit la réflexion qu'il ne semblait pas la porter dans son cœur.

Ron faisait justement remarquer qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de griffondors lorsque Alain Kitthian les rejoignit.

Puis ce fut le tour de l'étrange garçon, le vampire que le professeur Rogue avait humilié pendant le cour de potion qui fut appelé :

« Cloahtyr Maguive ! » L'adolescent grimaça en entendant son nom et murmura quelque chose.

La Professeur de Métamorphose, croyant se faire injurié lui demanda de répéter et il dit avec beaucoup de respect :

« C'est Cloah, madame. Cloah tout court » et il posa le chapeau magique sur sa tête qui décida après quelques instants :

_ GRIFFONDOR ! »

Cette annonce marqua le début de la crise de Ron qui, incapable de se retenir se mit à crier :

« QUOI ? UN VAMPIRE CHEZ LES GROFFONDORS ?MAIS ENFIN C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! Il se tourna vers le Pr Dumbledore . ET VOUS ALLEZ LE METTRE DANS NOTRE DORTOIR ?IL VA TUOS NOUS TUER ! LES VAMPIRE SE SONT ALIES AVEC VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI, IL NE PEUT PAS ÊTRE UN GRIFFONDOR ! »

Harry du s'avouer que le fait qu'un vampire allait partager leur dortoir ne le rassurait pas grandement mais de la à porter de telles accusations ! Ron avait dépassé les limites et en croisant le regard emplit de reproches d'Hermione, il sut que le rouquin allait, tôt ou tard, passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Avant qu'un adulte n'ait pu lui répondre, le fameux Cloah dont les yeux étaient désormais complètement noirs s'avança et rétorqua :

« _ Je suis un vampire. Je crois que ça, tu l'as comprit sombre crétin. Je me fiche de ta guerre et de ton Voldemort ! La seule raison qui fait que je suis ici et que ce débile de sorcier s'est attaqué à Mon Peuple ! Pas les vampires, non, comme tu l'as si gentiment fait remarqué, ils se sont presque tous rangés du côté du sombre connard, mais mon peuple, mes amis et ma famille, cracha-t-il. Sais-tu qu'on ne naît pas vampire ? On le devient. Sais-tu l'âge que j'avais lors de ma tranformation ? J'avais _5 ans_. Sais-tu que cette transformation fait ? Elle te _glace le cœur et brûle ton sang_, elle te fait _mourir . _J'avais 5 ans, tu crois que je l'ai voulu ? Petit sorcier qui ne connait rien à la magie, tu me fait pitié . Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ta survie, si ton sang est aussi mauvais que ton odeur, je ne t'approcherai pas» Et, sous le silence choqué de la grande salle, il alla s'installer aux cotés de Seamus et de Dean qui semblaient avoir été choqués par le coup d'éclat de leur ami.

Puis, lentement Hermione se leva, s'approcha de Ron rouge de honte et alors qu'il allait s'excuser, l'adolescente le gifla tellement fort que sa tête tourna de 180° .

« Tu me fait honte ». Puis elle s'enfuit.

Harry allait la suivre quand Ginny et Luna lui ordonnèrent de rester à sa place et de faire la morale au petit Ronny, elles iraient trouver Hermione.

Apès un silence gêné, la Répartition reprit de plus belle mais peu de personne y faisait vraiment attention. Le dernier Potter releva que la fille rousse arrivée en même temps que Malfoy dans le parc avait été envoyée à Serpentard sous les applaudissements de ses camarades. Même ceux répartis à Griffondors tapaient dans leurs mains ! C'était du jamais vu !

Puis la répartition prit fin et en l'absence de la Préfète, Ron dû amener tous les nouveaux arrivants par lui-même et Harry pensa moqueusement qu'un soirée à courir après les 1e années intrépides constituait à une parfaite punition.

**XxxxXxX**

Tous les Griffondors se tenaient maintenant dans leur tour après que le jeune Weasley ait recompté encore et encore les 1e années. Il leur expliquait maintenant le fonctionnement de Poudlard et le jeune survivant le regardait en se retenant de sourire bafouiller et sortir les pires âneries que son ami pouvait sortir sous le regard meurtrier de la préfète qui refusait d'articuler le moindre mot depuis .. un bon moment. Mais le jeune homme fut sortit de sa contemplation par un des rescapés de Fliren-Nàh :

« Euuh, on connait déjà le fonctionnement de l'école, tu pourrais nous montrer où on va dormit ? »

Il s'agissait d'un des trois garçon envoyé dans leur Maison. Grand, brun, cheveux courts, yeux couleur miel et un air avenant sur le visage, Harry se dit qu'il avait l'air sympathique.

« _ Oui bien ! Je vais vous montrer notre dortoir » Ils montèrent l'escalier de gauche et pénétrèrent dans la chambres où trois lits supplémentaires étaient apparus. Les trois nouvelles recrues du rouges et ors se présentèrent. Le brun qui avait abordé Harry se nommait Mathéo Dulac. Le deuxième, garçon immense et très très baraqué s'appelait Alain Kithian et le troisième était le vampire dont Ron avait si peur : Cloahtyre Maguive, où plutôt Cloah-tout-court.

Le survivant leur désigna les lits inoccupés et leur proposa de s'installer. S'en suivit alors une lutte acharné entre les 3 Nàhiens (NDA : de l'école de Fliren-Nàh ) pour le lit à l'oreiller le plus moelleux sous les yeux hallucinés du brun à lunettes. Mathéo et Alain semblaient s'être alliés contre Cloah qui malgré sa carrure fine possédait une force terrible les deux humains s'étaient jetés sur lui et s'accrochait tel une moule sur un rocher ou un singe à son arbre et malgré ce poids mort il continuait à avancer vers le lit désiré. Voyant que cette tactique ne fonctionnait pas, ils échangèrent un regard complice et se mirent à attaquer le vampire à l'aide de l'arme la plus fatale qui soit : les chatouilles. L'adolescent qui portait toujours les jeunes hommes s'immobilisa quelques secondes puis ses jambes lâchèrent. Il s'écroula par terre en se tordant de rire et ses amis le chatouillèrent encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la porte du dortoir ne s'ouvre sur un Neville abasourdi devant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Profitant de la distraction qu'offrait le griffondor, Cloah se leva brusquement et fit tomber Mathéo qui ne s'y attendait visiblement pas si on en jugeait par le cri typiquement .. féminin qu'il lança. La lutte se poursuivi alors quelques secondes puis le vampire fit passer Alain qui se tenait sur son dos au dessus de son épaule en lui tirant sur le bras. Harry avait déjà cette prise à la télé quand son cousinait dans sa période catch mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un garçon de ce gabarit puisse exécuter un _truc_ pareil.

_Surement un truc de vampire_, pensa l'élu.

Tout content, le grand gagnant s'installa avec un soupir d'aise sur son lit durement mérité et adressa un sourire goguenard à Mathéo qui avait fini par se relever et se massait à présent les fesses.

Les autres camarades de chambres arrivèrent à leur tour et tous s'installèrent sur leur lit puis posèrent des questions aux Nahiens après que Ron ait adressé des excuses à Cloah qui les accepta d'un hochement sec de la tête.

**XxXxx**

3 heures plus tard, les jeunes, tous affalés dans leur lit respectif , parlaient riaient ensemble comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis un bon moment. La glace étaient brisée et les plus anciens voulurent en savoir un peu plus sur l'origine des nouveaux arrivant qui après un silence hésitant répondirent enfin à leurs questions :

« J..Je pense que si la Parole ne nous empêche pas de dire certaines choses, c'est que la Reine nous le permet. Commença Cloah incertain.

_ Je le pense aussi, assura Alain, si Elle n'était pas d'accord, Elle nous le ferait comprendre d'une .. manière ou d'une autre. »

Il allait reprendre la parole quand Seamus s'exclama :

« Vous avez une Reine ? Comme au Moyen âge ? » Ce fut l'explosif Mathéo qui lui répondit aussitôt :

« _ Nous avons une Reine, mais pas comme vous l'entendez. Nous ne sommes pas sous une monarchie ou quelque chose qui y ressemble. La Reine gouverne seule. Pas de roi. Elle gouverne et protège le Peuple de l'île. Si la Reine devient abusive dans ses droit, le Peuple a le pouvoir de la détrôner et de couronner une nouvelle Reine qui est choisie pour son pouvoir, sa sagesse, son intelligence et surtout, elle est choisie pour sa capacité à aimer son Peuple. C'est ça le plus important !

_ Magui Vubome, vous voyez qui s'est ? » Demanda Cloah. Voyant ses camarades le fixer avec un air interrogatif, il reprit : « Mais si ! Une grande noire avec plein de tresses et des perles multicolores dans les cheveux !

_ Répartie à Poufsouffle ? Proposa Neville avec un air intéressé

_ Oui c'est ça ! Répondit le vampire, heureux que quelqu'un ait suivi. Eh bien Magui fait parti de la famille royale, c'est sa tante, Thalestris qui gouverne.

_ Et elle va à l'école et tout ? S'étonna Dean qui, avec son éducation moldue trouvait impossible le fait qu'une personne de sang royal puisse vivre comme tous les autres adolescents.

_ Oui, seule la Reine a de l'importance, sa famille n'a pas vraiment de privilèges, et à part quand elle passe ses vacances au Palais, Magui ne reçoit aucun traitement de faveur. »

Il y eut un blanc où les plus anciens assimilaient les informations qu'on venait de leur faire part puis Harry demanda timidement :

_ Ne le prend pas mal, adressa-t-il à Cloah, mais il y a beaucoup de .. de gens comme toi enfin de vampires dans votre école ? »

Celui-ci réfléchit quelques instants et répondit :

« Non, nous ne sommes pas nombreux, il y a moi, une fille en 5e année et un garçon en 1e ! Mais dans le genre créature maléfiiiiique on a aussi un loup garou en 4e et une louve en 6e année. Ouais, Fliren-Nàh penche pour la diversité, dit-il moqueusement. Eh, il paraît qu'il y a un demi-démon en 1e année, un petit gars blond avec un regard bizarre, vous y croyez vous ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers les 2 autres Nàhiens.

_ Oui, ma sœur m'a raconté que le petit frère d'une de ses amie était dans sa classe et qu'un jour il a littéralement enflammé les cheveux de Ducques qui l'avait engueulé parcequ'il semblait s'ennuyer à ses cours ! Renchérit Mathéo

_ J'en ai entendu parlé, mais ce serai trop bizarre non ? »

Voyant que leur conversation dérivait, Harry prit son courage à deux mains :

« Et Malfoy ? »

Les jeunes fraichement arrivés échangèrent un regard.

« Il a eu peur du grand méchant et s'est caché chez vous ? Demanda Harry avec rancœur.

_Non, ça ne s'est pas du tout passé comme ça ! Raconte leur Cloah !

_ En fait, aussi loin qu'on se souvienne, la famille de Draco a toujours eut des liens avec le Peuple, et au fil des génération, les Malfoys ont développés une grande réceptivité à notre magie et la conséquence de cette réceptivité fut Draco : Un enfant sorcier né de deux parents sorciers qui possède les pouvoirs du Peuple. C'est très rare et quand Narcissa a accouché, personne ne s'attendait à voir des ailes dans le dos du bébé Malfoy, ricana le vampire

_ DES AILES ? Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean & Seamus étaient complètement estomaqués.

_ Il faut vraiment TOUT leur apprendre à ces jeunes », soupira Alain. Puis il reprit : « Le Peuple a un contact particulier avec la magie. En plus de notre magie intérieure, nous avons appris à nous servir de la magie qui circule partout autour de nous, dans l'air, dans les arbres, les nuages, les mers, les flaques, les fleurs, partout ! Et nous « l'hébergeons » dans notre corps. Mais chaque personne a une affinité particulière avec un élément. Moi, par exemple, j'aurai toujours plus de facilité à fendre le sol qu'à créer une minuscule tempête. Cloah et Mathéo jouent avec le feu, je parle avec la terre, Laryanne danse avec l'eau et Draco.. Draco caresse le vent.

_ Ca à l'air vraiment bien comme forme de magie. Vous croyez qu'on pourrait l'apprendre ? Demanda Seamus qui trouvait l'idée de faire des boules de flammes (Comme dans les films, tu te rend compte Dean ?) vraiment classe.

_ Oui, mais on a pas de professeur, répondit Neville

_ Nous, on pourrait leur apprendre quelques trucs non ? Proposa Mathéo, toujours prêt à se fourrer dans des mauvais coups.

_ Il faut demander à Dumbledore ! » Les calma Alain qui était manifestement le plus calme de la bande.

En se couchant, Harry se fit la réflexion que cette forme de magie devait être vraiment dure à contrôler mais que ça valait le coup. Cette nuit là, il ne fit aucun cauchemar, il rêvassa de sirènes ailées qui crachaient des flammes et dansaient sur des pâquerettes et la dernière image dont il eut conscience avait de s'endormir fut celle d'un nouveau né dans un couffin de plumes, aux cheveux fins qui possédait le nez le plus adorable qu'il eut jamais vu. Et dans le dos du nourrisson, reposaient deux petites ailes d'un blanc éclatant repliées l'une sur l'autre.

**XxxXxx**

En ce samedi matin, régnait une paix inhabituelle sur le dortoir des garçons de 7e années griffondors. Ils avaient veillés tard dans la nuit et en cette heure avancée de la matinée, ils dormaient encore d'un sommeil profond quand une jeune fille entra dans la pièce. Elle contempla quelques minutes les visages endormis des adolescents et s'assit délicatement sur le lit de son vampire de cousin. Cette jeune fille se nommait Elia Ritre. Fraichement répartie chez les Serpentards, elle refusait catégoriquement cette stupide règle qui consistait à ne jamais mettre les pieds sans la salle commune d'une autre maison que la sienne. Cloah et elle étaient trop différents pour être réparti ensemble mais il était totalement hors de question qu'elle cesse de lui rendre des visites nocturnes ou matinales comme il était le cas ce jour là. Elia était la grande rousse qui était apparue aux côtés de Draco dans le parc. Elle était arrivée avec une longueur de retard à cause de ce satané encagoulé qui s'était montré plus malin qu'elle le pensait et pour lui échapper elle avait été obligé de plonger dans le grand lac proche de son école. Elle frissonna à ce souvenir, qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait _détester_ ce lac, grand, froid, noir et surtout _liquide ._

Elle bailla bruyamment et soupira , elle aussi s'était couchée tard la vieille et pourtant elle, elle était réveillée. La vie était vraiment injuste et en plus elle avait mal au dos. Envoyant au diable les règles de bienséance, la jeune fille ôta ses chaussure, souleva les couvertures recouvrant Cloah et s'y glissa. Inconsciemment, son cousin sembla sentir que l'intruse n'était en aucun cas une ennemie et il se décala pour laisser de la place à la jeune rousse qui s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.

Le calme reprit ses droit dans le dortoir.

Ce fut Neville qui se réveilla le premier. En voyant qu'ils avaient tous raté le petit déjeuner, il allait se précipiter dans la salle de bain quand il aperçut la jeune fille dans le lit de son nouveau camarade. Ce fait n'était pas vraiment choquant, mais le griffondor se dit que si jamais McGonagall se rendait compte qu'aucun des garçon de 7e année n'était descendu pour ce restaurer le matin même et qu'elle decidait de faire une descente dans le dortoir, là ce serait problématique.

Ne sachant quoi faire, il réveilla Harry, Ron, Dean et Seamus qui ne parurent pas très heureux de se faire réveiller.

Ils étaient en train de débattre sur l'utilité de réveiller les 2 jeunes gens partageant le même lit quand ce furent Alain et Mathéo qui sortirent de leurs profonds sommeil.

« _ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici, demanda l'adolescent qui contrôlait le feu

_ Tu.. tu penses qu'in doit les réveiller ? Je veux dire, c'est pas vraiment gênant mais si McGo débarque ça va barder », expliqua l'irlandais.

Alain et Mathéo se redressèrent pour avoir une idée de la cause de leur émoi quand ils aperçurent enfin la scène.

« Oh, c'est pour ça ! S'exclama Alain. C'est Elia, la cousine de Cloah. Tout les deux ont un lien assez spécial et ils sont très proches. Ce n'est pas rare de les retrouver dans le même lit, expliqua le Nàhien à la forte carrure.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Neville ressentit un énorme soulagement mais il n'eut pas le temps de se questionner sur ce propos que les deux concernés se réveillèrent. En se rendant compte qu'elle était le centre de l'attention, la serpentarde anonyme leur adressa un sourire gêné et s'enfuit du dortoir.

« C'est ta cousine ? Demanda Ron

_ Oui, répondit le vampire

_ Elle n'est pas à griffondor n'est-ce pas ? Questinna Harry qui lui avait prêté attention à l'emblème de l'intruse »

Pour seule réponse, il n'eut qu'un sourire moqueur.

**XxxXxx**

Une heure plus tard les garçons purent enfin descendre à la grande salle pour leur repas du midi sous les rires causés par les hurlements indignés de Ron qui avait enfin découvert de quelle maison faisait parti la cousine de Cloah. Ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle et remarquèrent qu'il ne restait que peut d'étudiant. En effet, il était assez tard.

Après manger, les jeunes se rendirent dans le parc de l'école et s'assirent en plein milieu de celui-ci. Ils chahutaient gentiment quand ils furent rejoint par une bande de Nàhien dont faisait parti Draco Malfoy et quelques Serpentards tels que Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et Théodore Nott.

Au début de la conversation, seul les élèves de Fliren-Nàh parlaient entre eux et l'atmosphère entre Griffondors et Serpentards était assez tendue puis ils se déridèrent et la tension s'amoindrit. L'échange tourna alors vers des cours éventuels de magie élémentaire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Draco, ça pourrait être une bonne idée non ? Demanda Cloah

_ Oui, ça pourrait être … intéressant , répondit-il en souriant légèrement dans le vide. Puis il redressa la tête et déclara : « Mais il faut demander à Dumbledore et puis, nous n 'avons pas de professeurs, comment vont-ils apprendre ?

_ Oh arrête, on pourrait leur enseigner quelques trucs. On exécute le Rituel pour savoir avec quel élément ils ont une affinité et on trouvera bien des professeurs parmi nous ! »

Draco ricana et ajouta :

« Prions Merlin pour qu'il n'ait pas de morts »

**XxxXXx**

Harry et Draco se tenaient maintenant dans le bureau du Pr Dumbledore et le brun se fit la réflexion qu'il devait être l'élève à avoir le plus visité cet endroit durant sa scolarité. Tous deux avaient étés choisis pour parler de leur requête au directeur : l'un car justement il connaissait mieux le vieux mage que tous les autres étudiants réunis et l'autre car aucun autre Nàhien ne désirait y aller à sa place (Non mais franchement, je n'entre pas là dedans moi ! Il a l'air trop dingue ! ). Et ils attendaient maintenant tous les deux que le Pr Dumbledore revienne dans un silence pesant. En effet, lorsque l'illustre sorcier avait aperçut ses deux élèves, il leur expliqua avoir une affaire urgente à régler et promit de revenir vite.

Draco, ne supportant pas cette ambiance, décida de briser la glace :

« Heum, alors quelles sont les nouvelles ? » Voyant le regard interrogatif du jeune Potter, il poursuivit : « Je veux dire, Rogue est toujours aussi tyrannique, Dumbledore aussi fou qu'auparavant , Granger toujours aussi intelligente ?

_ Oh, Ouais .. Rogue est insupportable, Hermione n'a pas changé, mais Dumbledore est encore plus fou qu'avant je crois .. » Il hésita : « T..Tu sais, b..beaucoup de gens étaient inquiets quand tu as disparu

_ Oh

_ Et .. Et je dois dire que c'est calme sans toi, enfin trop calme ! Tu vois ? Déclara-t-il

_ C'est ta manière de me dire que je t'ai manqué, Potter ? Questionna-t-il avec amusement

_ NON ! Enfin, c' était pas .. pas pareil » Lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait entendre pas là et il se fit la promesse d'y réfléchir plus tard car le directeur venait de faire irruption dans le bureau :

« Bien, me voilà ! De quoi voulez vous me parler ? »

Ils lui exposèrent le désir des Poudlardiens d'apprendre l'art de la magie des éléments et après lui avoir expliqué que les Nàhiens seraient d'accord pour enseigner les bases de leur élément .

« Y a-t-il des élèves représentant chaque élément dans qui souhaiterait enseigner ? Demanda le Pr Dumbledore

_ Oui, répondit Malfoy. J'enseignerai le pouvoir de l'air, Cloah le feu, Laryanne et Caroline l'eau et pour la Terre, je pense qu'Elia sera partante.

_ Bon, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, au contraire. Je vous laisse transmettre le message aux élèves et vous pourrez pratiquer cette option le soir, après les cours. Je vous laisse gérer tout ça ! »

Parvenu dans le couloir Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard :

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il nous laisse faire sans aucune condition, s'exclama le Groffondor

_ Il sait que cela sera utile. Cela pourrait même sauver des vies tu sais, répondit le blond »

Après un dernier sourire, ils se séparèrent pour prévenir leurs amis de la décision du directeur. Et tandis que le Survivant montait les marches conduisant à la tour, il repensa à ce curieux moment et se dit que le blond semblait avoir changé, il semblait être plus naturel et surtout moins torturé.

_Il a l'air plus délivré .. La liberté lui va bien_, pensa-t-il

**Bonjour les gens ! Voila le nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long que les autres ! **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**


End file.
